


二十世纪荒诞故事

by ViolinDemons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinDemons/pseuds/ViolinDemons
Summary: 克雷登斯·拜尔本憎恨重力。
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Nagini





	二十世纪荒诞故事

也许他可以憎恨的东西其实还有太多，虚假的姓名、体内异样的热量、被奴役和驱使的愤懑；也许他从未了解自己。也许他明白。但此时此刻，他只讨厌重力。要知道哪怕魔法真实存在，物理也总能和它保持某种残酷而默契的平衡，就像人们都在被时代的洪流往命运的涡旋里拉一样，那种无奈的不可抗力……他没有魔杖，即使他不花太多力气就能把自己藏进另一副迥异的模样并将眼前的一切夷为平地，但他只是不能。他给长着翅膀的飞马上完嚼子，冬日里的寒铁烫痛了他的手。随后他负责晾晒马戏团那些花花绿绿的演出服，衣物是否清洗洁净尚不得知，不过上一道工序的杂役明显懒得将多余的水绞干，于是水流不仅打深了布料的颜色，还让它们摸起来重了十斤，不停地在支架上颤抖着想要下落；最后它们滴滴答答地流下他的手背，汇进袖口里。和碳粒和沙砾一起。现在他的袖子看起来黑漆漆的，好极了。室外传来马戏团的欢呼声，焰火点燃了巴黎的夜空。1927年，他在斯坎德的马戏团里，和这里所有的怪胎、丑角、动物和疯子一起在夜晚的霓虹里旋转，在幻象的肥皂泡里载沉载浮。人们转圈、酣唱、大笑，留下满地彩纸屑，用热闹驱赶已近尾声的凛冬。但，话说回来，伊甸也只不过是在神的虚妄里诞生的。

他机械性地重复他的动作，因此而把嘴闭得紧紧的。起初他和所有人一样对演出感到好奇，讶异，甚至迷惑不解，然而当这意味着要做的事源源不断来临，隐蕴的喜悦就被冲淡了。他不再觉得一切多么特别。驺吾、河童、日本鬼，举重的大力士，喷火的白化病患者，血魔咒的传人，统统不重要。想到这里克雷登斯像赌气一样把晾衣杆重重一撂，在湿漉漉的台阶上坐下，好像决定叹气。他用力地眨着眼睛，向上，再向上，越过屋顶，想象灵魂出窍的过程。

……如果没有那种轻轻的脚步声的话，他几乎就要成功了。但是她还是来了。他用力吞了口唾沫，感觉下巴和心脏一起沉了下去。一个女人从他面前走过，头发蓬乱，穿着磷光闪闪的裙子。他实在想不出该怎么形容她了。就算是作为人存在的样子，她看起来也像一条蛇。冷漠，空洞而忧郁，和裙纱一样轻。除此之外他的大脑竟然一片空白。克雷登斯记得有关于她的古老的诅咒，想象着这样一个女人向后仰颈，身躯盘旋收缩，变成海报上狰狞而野性的巨蛇。连他自己也没有意识到他的思绪重新开始了漫无目的的漂游。他想象着自己坐在观众席上看向铁笼内部，纳吉尼的脸被烛火的阴影切割得支离破碎但是仍然美丽，他张着嘴和所有人一样发出惊叹，感觉那些声音好像折返回来在伤害他自己。因为他们原本是一群怪物在消费另一个怪物的痛苦。无论如何他都无法做到灵魂出窍，但他竟然想起了去年十二月时巫师们猎杀他的那一天。他的自我和他的原罪在同一个瞬间像扎漏的气球一样被炸得七零八落。结果他从摇摇晃晃的灰烬里再生，从天空重新坠进地面。现在他坐在手掌合拢的女神像边，因渴望而血液冷却，似乎只是因为重力，才让他没有散架。


End file.
